THE GRAVE'S TALE – DER VOM BLITZ GETROFFENE TURM
by ISLTN
Summary: THE GRAVE S TALE ist ein dreiteiliges Spin-Off, dessen erster Teil DER VOM BLITZ GETROFFENE TURM parallel zu den Geschehnissen des sechsten Potter-Bands spielt und die Geschichte von Ajay Graves und seinen Freunden Ethan McGowan und Ellie Madigan erzählt, die zusammen in Hogwarts die verschäften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und die Terrorkampagne Lord Voldemorts miterleben.


EINE UNGEWOLLTE VERÄNDERUNG

Als Ajay Graves in den holzgetäfelten Speisesaal des großen Landhauses trat und ihm die Morgensonne ins Gesicht schien, hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Niemand sonst war im Haus wach, alle anderen schliefen. Während er sich aus einer Porzellankanne Tee eingoss, blickte er stumm aus dem Fenster.

In einer Woche würde er endlich nach Schloss Hogwarts zu seinem mittlerweile fünftem Schuljahr zurückkehren. Doch seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres auf Hogwarts hate sich vieles verändert. Die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts hatte eine regelrechte Panik in der Öffentlichkeit verursacht.

Tagtäglich berichteten der Tagesprophet und der Magische Rundfunk von Morden (meist an Muggeln) und Anschlägen auf Zauberei- und Muggeleinrichtungen. Viele Landschaften waren verwüstet und Angst herrschte unter den Zauberern auf der ganzen Welt. Selbst die übelsten Kreaturen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, angefangen bei Riesen, Werwölfen und Dementoren, scharte der dunkle Lord um sich, um die Kontrolle über das Zaubereiministerium und Zaubererbevölkerung zu übernehmen.

Doch hier, im abgelegenen Landhaus (eigentlich war es mehr eine Art Villa), waren die dunklen Zeiten noch nicht ganz angekommen. Er hatte vor drei Tagen seinen Steinkauz Percival (eine Anlehnung an Albus Dumbledores Zweitnamen) mit Briefen zu seinen zwei besten Freunden, Ethan und Ellie, geschickt und erwartete sehnsüchtig eine Antwort.

In der Zaubererwelt, in der momentan alles drunter und drüber ging, waren sie sein größter Rückhalt und sie waren es auch immer schon gewesen. Ethan McGowan war Ajays bester Freund, schon seit sie klein waren, hatten die zwei Jungen immer für Unheil gesorgt. Die McGowans waren eine sehr gutmütige und in der Zauberergesellschaft angesehene Familie (wahrscheinlich auch wegen ihres reinen Zaubererblutes, dass über Generationen erhalten blieb).

Ethan McGowan war ein dunkelhaariger, breitschultriger Junge, und auch wenn er nur ein paar Zentimeter größer war als Ajay, war er trotzdem ein ziemlich unangenehmer Gegner, wenn es ans Raufen oder Armdrücken ging. Ethans Loyalität gegenüber seines besten Freundes war bewundernswert und Ajay verstand sich mit niemandem so gut wie ihm, abgesehen von Ellie.

Auch Ellie Madigan war sehr loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber, doch war sie weitaus weniger kräftig als der stämmige Ethan. Sie war klein, hatte blonde Haare und war schon am ersten Tag die schüchternste Hufflepuff, die Hogwarts in diesen Tagen gesehen hatte. Sie war außerdem nicht, wie Ajay und Ethan, ein Gryffindor, sondern eine Hufflepuff. Doch das hielt die drei nicht nicht ab, sich so oft zu treffen, wie es nur ging.

Ajay vermisste seine Freunde mehr als die Schule, doch dieses Jahr würde garantiert besser werden als das letzte. Im Jahr zovor hatte ihre "Lehrerin" für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sich als Spitzel des Zaubereiministeriums herausgestellt, die (wie man der Fairness halber sagen muss, auch der Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung) nicht glauben wollten, dass Lord Voldemort zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt ist. Doch das dieses Disaster nun vorüber war, was nicht der einzige Grund, warum er sich wieder darauf freute, zur Schule zu gehen.

Vor einer Woche hatte ihn ein Brief von seiner Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall erreicht. Angesichts der Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser hat der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore einen Duellierclub eröffnet. Es würden nun Hausmannschaften eröffnet und so wie beim Quidditch würde es auch eine Endrunde geben. Als einer von zwei Senior-Champions hätte er nun den selben Rang wie ein Quidditch-Kapitän. Durch die Vorbereitung auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort in der DA und seine exzellenten Prüfungsnoten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten die Lehrerschaft davon überzeugt, dass aus Ajay einmal ein großer Duellierkämpfer werden könnte.

Ajay schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als die Tür aufschwang und sein großer Bruder Aiden hereingeschlurft kam. "Morgen, Jay", gähnte er, "so früh schon auf?" Wo sind Mom und Dad?"

"Werden wohl noch schlafen", murmelte Ajay, der wieder ganz in seinen Gedanken hing.

Im Grunde genommen war Aiden Graves eine größere Ausgabe von Ajay. Er hatte wie sein Bruder dichtes, lockiges, dunkelbraunes Haar und die selben verschmitzten Gesichtszüge, nur war Aiden um knapp zwei Köpfe größer als sein Bruder und stämmiger gebaut als er.

Als er vor drei Jahren (natürlich mit Bestnoten in all seinen UTZ-Fächern) Hogwarts verließ, hatte er noch keinerlei Ahnung, welchen Beruf er einmal wählen wollte, bis er dann mehr durch eine Art Zufall zum Büro für experimentelles Zaubern kam. Seitdem hatte er ständig mit dudelsackspielenden Hamstern und dergleichen zu tun, und die Familie wunderte sich keineswegs, wenn er meist spät am Abend und qualmend nach Hause kam und mit letzter Kraft fragte: "Was gibt´s zu essen?", bevor auf dem Fußboden ohnmächtig wurde.

"Was machst du heute?", fragte Aiden.

Ajay wandte sich vom Fenster ab. "Mal schauen. Vielleicht bisschen wandern oder so. Wird Zeit, dass Hogwarts endlich mal die Bücherlisten schickt, ich hab keine Lust, erst am letzten Ferientag zu gehen, so wie letztes Jahr", nuschelte er.

"Also, was man im Ministerium so hört, haben die derzeit große Organisationsschwierigkeiten in der Schule. Die Briefe sollten aber entweder heute oder morgen kommen, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es mit den Bücherlisten so spät wird", mampfte Aiden (er hatte gerade den Mund voller Müsli).

Ajay schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Stuhl und und spazierte aus der Haustür. In dem Tal, in der die Villa der Graves stand, war es fast immer nasskalt und kühl, da sie im Schatten einer großen Bergwand lag, die die Sonne fast komplett verdeckte, jedenfalls bis zum Mittag.

Er ging eiligen Schrittes zu dem kleinen Gartenhäuschen, dass nur ein paar Meter weg von dem Haus stand und in dem die Familie allen möglichen Krempel ablud. Nach dem er sich einen kleinen Lederbeutel voller Tierfutter gegriffen hatte, marschierte er in den Wald, der nur knapp hundert Meter vom Haus entfernt lag.

Schon seit er er klein war, hatte Ajay sich dafür begeistert, auf Bäume zu klettern. Die großen Kiefern im Wald boten die ideale Gelegenheit, einen Blick auf das gesamte Tal und die Ausläufer des großen Sees zu werfen.

Als er eine große Kiefer mit ausladenden Ästen fand und sie emporkletterte, wehte der kalten Morgenwind Ajay scharf ins Gesicht. Zweige verheederten sich in seinem Haar und seine Beine schmerzten, doch er stieg immer weiter empor bis in die Baumkrone, wo er von der aufgehenden Sonne geblendet wurde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte auf die Bergkuppen.

"Merkwürdig", murmelte er, "wie haben Hochsommer und doch fallen Flocken auf die Bergkuppen. Wenn ich nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Magie liegt auf diesen Bergen." Er ließ sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde kletterte er den halben Weg wieder runter und sprang in einen Haufen von Tannennadeln, den er vor langer Zeit selbst dort deponiert hatte.

Ajay richtete sich auf und marschierte ins Unterholz. Nach knapp zehn Minuten kam er bei der selbstgebauten Futterkrippe an und leerte seinen Beutel dort aus. Selbst im Hochsommer fütterte die Famile Graves die Tiere des Waldes, einfach nur aus Gewohnheit.

Ein Eulenschrei durchfuhr die Luft. Ajay sah auf – und sah zwei Schleiereulen in Richtung Haus fliegen, beide mit Briefen in den Klauen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen rannte Ajay los, quer durch das Gebüsch, bis er wieder auf die Lichtung kam, auf der die Villa stand. Er riss die Tür auf, stürmte in die Küche und fing die Eulen mitten im Lauf.

"Mein Gott, Ajay!" Carol Graves, Ajays Mutter, war gerade damit beschäftigt, das Frühstück vorzubereiten und hatte mit Erstaunen und Belustigung dabei zugesehen, wie ihr Sohn durch das halbe Haus preschte.  
Sie war eine gutmütige, einfühlsame Frau, doch Ajay kam es so vor, als wäre sie frühzeitig gealtert.

Sie hatte Augenringe und ihre Haare waren noch ungekämmt. "Bin dann mal in meinem Zimmer", rief Ajay auf dem Weg zur Treppe. "Möchtest du lieber Pfannkuchen oder Waffeln zum Frühstück", rief seine Mutter ihm hinterher, und da sie seine Vorliebe fürs Essen kannte, überraschte sie es kaum, dass er quer durchs Haus "Beides" rief.

Am Ende der Treppe hätte er beinahe seinen Vater, Leander Graves, umgestoßen, Der rückte seine Brille zurecht und gähnte verschlafen: "Himmelherrgott, was soll dieser Radau!" Doch Ajay ging nicht darauf ein, sondern stürmte in sein Zimmer, warf sich in den nächsten Sessel und riss die Briefumschläge ab.

Heraus kamen drei Briefe: Die Bücherliste von Hogwarts und natürlich die Briefe seiner Freunde. Ajay legte die Bücherliste weg und nahm sich zuerst den Brief seines besten Freundes vor. Er faltete das Blatt auseinander und begann zu lesen.

Hey Jay,  
sorry, das der Brief so spät kommt, war eigentlich früher geplant, kann aber auch nicht viel schreiben. Hier geht zur Zeit alles drunter und rüber, der übliche Stress vor der Schule eben. Aber das wichtigste Kommt jetzt: Ellie hat mir in ihrem Brief ein Foto von ihr dagelassen, das solltest du sehen! Scheint sich extrem verändert zu haben... Dad hat mal rumgefragt, wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird, so wie´s aussieht, haben sie keinen neuen gefunden, deshalb muss jemand vom Lehrerkollegium einspringen. Naja, solange es nicht Snape oder Binns sind... Wenn alles gut geht, können wir uns ja ein paar Tage vor dem treffen, es gibt noch viel zu tun. Mum macht Stress wegen den ZAGs, sie wollte eigentlich, dass ich in einen Vorbereitungskurs gehe, aber ich bitte dich, es sind Ferien!

Hau rein,

Eve

Ajay stutzte. Er nahm den Umschlag und schüttelte ihn. Ein Kleines Foto fiel heraus. Er hielt es hoch – und ihm stockte der Atem. Scheint sich verändert zu haben, hatte Eve geschrieben. Jetzt wusste er, was das bedeutete.

All die Jahre hatte seine beste Freundin blonde, lockige Haare und ein schmales, blasses Gesicht. Doch die Veränderung auf dem Bild war schon beinahe erschreckend. Ihre Haare waren glatt und von einem dunklen Braun mit Rot gefärbten Spitzen. Ihre einst weißes Gesicht war von der Sonne braungebrannt und sie lächelte, wie sie Ajay nie hatte lächeln sehen.

Bisher war Ellie immer die schüchterne, etwas ängstliche kleine Schwester für ihn gewesen, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er schon Ende des letzten Schuljahres einige Veränderungen bei ihr gesehen war ein wenig lockerer und selbstbewusster geworden.

Nachdem er das Bild einige Minuten lang angestarrt hatte, um sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, warum sich seine beste Freundin so dermaßen verändert hatte, legte er Eves Brief weg und griff sich den von Ellie. Er las:

Na Jungs,  
alles okay bei euch? Ist ein bisschen langweilig ohne euch Jungs, aber bald geht´s ja wieder los. Ich war im Badeurlaub in der Türkei, meine Güte, das hättet ihr sehen sollen! Das Wetter ist herrlich und nach all der Aufregung letztes Jahr tut es einfach nur gut, nichts zu tun. Habt ihr dass im Tagespropheten gelesen und habt ihr ein Merkblatt bekommen? Mir haben sie´s mit der Bücherliste zukommen lassen, die wird bei mir wahrscheinlich früher da sein als bei euch! Natürlich hab ich schon alle Hausaufgaben erledigt und ich hoff doch mal ganz stark, dass ihr das auch gemacht habt, ihr habt doch keine Lust, gleich in den ersten Wochen nachzusitzen! Ich hoffe, wir können uns, sobald es nur geht, in der Winkelgasse treffen, ich hab euch beide so vermisst! Ich glaube, dieses Jahr wird endlich mal wieder ruhiger, sofern das in Hogwarts möglich sein sollte!

Freu mich so darauf, euch zu sehen,

Ellie

Ajay ließ den Brief sinken. Seine Neugier war einer Enttäuschung gewichen. Sie hatte nicht, wie sonst immer an ihren Briefen, direkt an ihn, sondern diesmal an sie beide den selben Brief geschrieben. Außerdem hatte sich ihr Schreibstil geändert, sie schien nun viel selbstbewusster zu sein, was Ajay ein wenig beunruhigte

. Er sah sich noch einmal ihr Foto an. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie Eve ein Bild von sich geschickt hatte und ihn ihn selbst dabei überging. Er legte die Pergamente auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er würde noch genug Zeit haben, über das Gelesene nachzudenken, dachte er. Jetzt waren erst einmal Pfannkuchen und Waffeln angesagt.

Abgesehen von Ajay, seinem Bruder und seinen Eltern wohnte noch jemand im Landhaus der Graves. Es war der familieneigene Hauself Hank. Wenn man ihn zum ersten Mal sah, hätte man allen Ernstes glauben können, er wäre ein sehr dicker Pinguin.

Mit kleinen Trippelbeinchen und einer dicken Hautschicht spazierte er jeden Tag durch das Haus und putzte es gründlich. Das führte oft zu komischen Anblicken, bei denen die Graves nicht selten lachen mussten. Doch sie hatten Hank gerne und außerdem richteten sie ihm ein eigenes Zimmer ein, da er als vollwertiges Mitglied ihrer Familie galt, was unter reichen Zaubererfamilien eher ungewöhnlich war.

Als Ajay an diesem Tag von dem Frühstück wieder zurück in sein Zimmer kam, um eine Antwort auf Ethans Brief aufzusetzen musste er unwillkürlich losprusten. Vor seiner Kommode stand der kleine Hank und hüpfte mit den dicken Beinchen auf und ab. Er hielt einen kleinen Staubwedel in der Hand, woraus Ajay schloss,dass der Elf wohl die Kommode putzen wollte, sie allerdings zu groß für ihn war.

"Meister Ajay, Meister Ajay", schnaufte Hank mit seiner Lispelstimme, "könntet ihr mir ein wenig zu Hand gehen?"

Ajay lachte glückselig. "Klar doch, Kumpel." Er hob den Elfen hoch (was wegen seiner Masse keine leichte Übung war), so dass der Elf saubermachen konnte. "Danke sehr, Meister Ajay. Es ist für Hank so schwierig, an so hochgelegene Ort zu kommen, selbst wenn Hank nicht so dick wäre", sagte der Hauself verbeugte sich.

"Kein Ding, mein Großer." Ajay tätschelte ihm den kahlen Kopf und der Elf trippelte aus dem Zimmer. Der Junge schwang sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, zog ein Stück Pergament und seine Feder hervor und begann zu schreiben:

Jo Eve,  
ich hab mal mit Dad gesprochen, er hat gesagt, wir könnten uns übermorgen treffen. Endlich geht´s wieder los, die Ferien waren zwar bitter nötig, nach allem, was letztes Schuljahr passiert ist, aber man hat ja immer die Hoffnung, das sich was bessert. Ich hab Ellies Foto gesehen, sie schaut verdammt gut aus, aber es ist ein bisschen komisch, dass sie mir selbst keins geschickt hat. Naja, halb so wild, freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass es euch gut geht!

Bis übermorgen,

Jay

Er nahm sich noch einmal das Geschriebene zur Hand und überflog den Text. Scheint zu passen, dachte er. Eine der Eulen, die die Briefe zuvor gebracht hatten, saß auf dem Fensterstock und sah zu. Ajay stand auf und begutachtete sie nun näher. Es war ihm zunächst nicht aufgefallen, doch nun dachte Ajay, dass er sich nicht getäuscht haben konnte: Es war Eves eigener Steinkauz, Wendell.

"Du weißt, wo´s hingeht", flüsterte der Junge und band den Brief ans Bein der Eule. Er öffnete das Fenster und Wendell flog davon in Richtung seines besten Freundes. Als dann der Tag des großen Wiedersehens gekommen war, steckte Ajay das ganze Haus mit seiner Ungeduld an.

Im Tropfenden Kessel, in den sie alle zu viert apparierten, war es proppenvoll. Es kam ihnen so vor, als hätte sich die gesamte Winkelgasse hier versammelt und Ajay stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick auf all die Leute zu erhaschen und um zu sehen ob seine Freunde auch irgendwo hier waren.

Jemand legte die Hand auf seine Schulter "Ajay", rief Mr Graves gegen den Lärm an, "wir sollten hier raus und uns auf den Weg machen, hier drinnen ist es ziemlich ungemütlich."

Als sie durch die Backsteinmauer am Hinterausgang des Pubs traten, rutschte Ajay das Herz in die Hose. Früher einmal war die Winkelgasse die magische Einkaufsmetropole schlechthin gewesen. Überall, wo man einst hinsah, war es bunt und lebhaft und voller Magie, doch nun war die Winkelgasse wie ausgestorben.

Langweilige Ministeriumsplakate zierten nun die verlassenen und zugenagelten Läden. Nur wenige waren unterwegs. Aiden sprach laut aus, was sein kleiner Bruder dachte. "Was zum Teufel ist hier bitte schön passiert?"

Mrs Graves drehte sich zu ihren Kindern um. "Wir suchen alles für ech so schnell wie möglich zusammen. Bleibt in der Winkelgasse, treibt euch nirgendwo anders herum", sagte sie in ernstem Ton. Die Brüder versprachen ihr hoch und heilig, sie würden nichts anstellen. "Mal ehrlich, was soll man hier bitteschön anstellen?" murmelte Ajay.

Sein Bruder blieb plötzlich stehen und glotzte mit offenem Mund ans Ende der Straße. Als Ajay sich neben ihn stellte um zu sehen, was denn so spannend sei, nahm ihm der Anblick des Ladens am Straßenende das letzte bisschen Atem.

Es war, als wären sie mitten in eine Explosion von allen Farben des Regenbogens geraten. Überall, in allen Schaufenstern gab es blinkende, manisch lachende Gegenstände, Stapeln von bunten Süßigkeiten ließen sich durch die Scheiben erkennen. Durch die beschlagenenen Fenster glaubte Ajay, einige Hupen auf trippeligen Beinen zu sehen, die einigen Lärm verursachten. "W-Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", stammelte Ajay fassungslos.

"Reingehen?", fragte Aiden, ohne den Blick von diesem Netzhautvernichter von Scherzladen zu wenden. Ajays Gesicht umspielte ein erwartungsfrohes Grinsen. "Verdammt nochmal, ja!"

Als ob Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze von außen nicht nur geradezu unglaublich aussah, war es drinnen wie in einem Paradies für Störenfriede. An jeder Ecke sah Ajay blinkende Scherzspielzeuge, Freds und George Weasleys Meisterwerke, die Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien und selsam aussehende Geräte.

Aiden musste laut loslachen, während Ajay nur ein Wort herausbrachte: "Wahnsinn." Und damit stürzten sie sich auf die Artikel. Ajay ging zum ersten Stand, um den sich einige stämmige Jungen tummelten und lautstark diskutierten. "Schildhüte?", murmelte Ajay verwundert, als er orangefarbene Partyhüte sah, die eine Art bläuliche Aura absonderten. "Gerade reingekommen", sagte ein dunkelhaariger Junge hinter ihm. "12 Galleonen das Stück, verdammt teuer, wenn du mich fragst!"

Er war gerade erst bis zu den Saugnapfstiefeln gekommen, da schlangen sich zwei kräftige Arme um Ajay und versetzten ihn in eine Bärenumarmung. "Ach, sie mal einer an, wer sich hier endlich mal blicken lässt!", tönte es quer durch den Laden. Ethan stand hinter Ajay und grinste bis über beide Backen. Die dunkelfarbenen Haare gekämmt und mit seinem Grübchengrinsen sah er unverkennbar aus wie ein Komiker.

"Eve!" Ajay grinste ebenfalls. "Na, Dicker, hast dich ja hervorragend gemacht!" Ethan sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Noch einmal Dicker, und dann liegst du am Boden", knurrte er gespielt. Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte Ajay. Ethan verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Sachen holen. Scherzläden sind nicht unbedingt was für sie", sagte er. "Hast du unser Selbstbewusst sein in Person schon getroffen?", schmunzelte Ajay. Anstatt einer Antwort zeigte Ethan auf den rosafarbenen Stand wo sich viele Mädchen tummelten, kicherten und sich kabbelten. Als Ajay genauer hinsah, sah er Ellie unter ihnen. Auch sie stritt sich mit den anderen um die kleinen Fläschchen, in denen, wie Ajay erstaunt bemerkte, Liebestrank und Zehn-Sekunden-Pustel-Entferner zu sein schien.

"Komisch, früher hat sie nicht so krankhaft auf ihr Aussehen geachtet, geschweige dann hat sie ´nen Blick auf Liebestränke verschwendet", murmelte Ethan und stahl Ajay förmlich die Worte aus dem Munde.

Noch seltsamer war allerdings, dass um die Gruppe aus Mädchen auch noch ältere Jungen aus den sechsten und siebten Klassenstufen von Hogwarts scharten. Einer von ihnen war Cormac McLaggen, ein Siebtklässler mit einem ziemlich ausgewachsenen Bizeps und ein ebenso großes Ego.

Die Jungs bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmassen, und als Ellie sie von weitem erblickte, ließ sie höchst unelliehaftes, spitzes Kreischen los: "Jungs!" Sie rannte auf die beiden zu und herzte Ethan stürmisch. Ajay überging sie glatt.

Sie fing an, endlos zu quasseln. "Wie geht´s euch? Verdammt, seid ihr in die Höhe geschossen! Wie schön!Wir müssen unbedingt so viel nachholen, mein Gott, ihr solltet mal eure Gesichter sehen!" Ajay fand das alles ganz und gar nicht schön, was wohl der Tatsache geschuldet war, das sich Ellie zwischen ihn und Ethan gedrängt hatte und nur mit seinem besten Freund zu reden schien. Während sie weiter plapperte, tauschten Ethan und Ajay einen Blick aus, der wohl soviel bedeuten sollte, wie: Was zum Geier ist nur passiert?"

Ellie führte sie zu den älteren Jungs. "Leute, das sind Ethan McGowan und ... Alan Graves." Die anderen ließen nur ein "Hallo" von sich hören. Ajays Miene wurde immer gefährlicher. Alan? Das ging allmählich zu weit, doch bevor er etwas anderes sagen konnte, ertönte hinter ihnen eine andere Mädchenstimme: "Er heißt Ajay." Viola Adams, ein Gryffindor-Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, war hinter den beiden Jungen aufgetaucht und hatte die Arme um Ajay gelegt. Sie war ein etwas kleineres, dafür unendlich selbst bewusstes Mädchen mit elfenhaften Zügen und einer dazu passenden Stimme.

Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, das Ellie die Idee mit dem Haarefärben von Viola hatte. Seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts hatte Viola schwarze, etwas kürzere Haare, durch die sich dunkelviolette Stränchen zogen. "Hey Vi", lachte Ajay. Immerhin schien sich etwas nicht verändert zu haben:  
Violet und Ellie starrten sich aus feindseligen Blicken an. Es schien schon immer eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen den beiden Mädchen zu herrschen, doch niemand konnte sich denken, warum.

Ellie räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Also", sagte sie in ernstem Ton, "ich glaube, ihr alle hier kennt ja Cormac, nehm ich an." Der große Gryffindor nickte, blieb aber stumm. "Und dann haben wir hier noch Marcus", fuhr Ellie fort und sah zu dem etwas fülligen Ravenclaw, der fröhlich winkte, wie als ob er von der ernsten Stimmung nichts zu merken schien, "und Tyrese Archer", schloss sie. Ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit schmalen Gesichtszügen sah sie nur an, ließ sich aber nicht anmerken, dass er die beiden anderen jemals zuvor gesehen hätte.

"Und, wie war dein Sommer?", fragte Ajay Viola, die damit beschäftigt war, Ellie kalt anzustarren. Ajays Frage schien sie aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. "Oh, ganz in Ordnung, wirklich", sagte sie und fing an über ihre Ferienerlebnisse zu berichten, doch die Jungen hörten nur mit halbem Ohr hin.

"Wo zum Teufel sind wir da nur reingeraten?", fragte Ethan bestürzt, als sie nur unter dem Vorwand, mal frische Luft schnappen zu müssen, aus dem Laden spaziert und sich an eine Backsteinmauer gelehnt hatten. "Ich meine, Ellie war doch sonst nicht so, oder haben wir da was verpasst?"

Ajay schüttelte nur bedächtig den Kopf. Irgendetwas war da faul, nie hatte Ellie ihn so mutwillig ignoriert, geschweige denn seinen Namen vergessen. "Vielleicht macht sie grad ´ne schwierige Phase durch", murmelte Ajay, ohne selbst daran zu glauben

Während die Jungs so dastanden und und überlegten, was schief gelaufen war, warf Ellie aus dem Laden heraus einen traurigen Blick auf Ajay.


End file.
